


Three Dates

by wonuufied



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bus, College, Doubt, Engagement, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Lots of kissing, Luwoo, M/M, Mention of smut, they are so whipped, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: of how even the loneliest nights Jungwoo spent, could turn into something much better only if you have the right person beside you





	Three Dates

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> before you start reading this, I just wanted to apologize if my english or grammar are somewhere incorrect, it was really late when I was proof reading this, so there might be some mistakes :)
> 
> also both characters are much older than their real age

Watching movies alone on a warm summer night, was probably one of many hobbies Jungwoo had. With a bowl of popcorn and a set of his all time favorite romance movies, was the only way Jungwoo would spend the lonely nights without anyone to bother him.

Like any other boy in his early 20s, Jungwoo did have somebody who would turn these lonely nights into fun nights and instantly put a smile across his face - a boy matter of factly. Boy under the name of Lucas, his boyfriend of 5 years. You might think 5 years is quite a big period of time to spend with only one person. But for Jungwoo it went in a blink of an eye. One moment they were sitting around and having small, cute dates which somehow made their bond stronger and their relationship turned into something bigger - and now here they are.

As a college senior, Lucas' schedule was packed. From constant running from one class to another, to having football practices two times a week which he only took just to avoid classes of P.E. Poor boy barely had time to breath properly, not to say how little of time he had to actually give to his boyfriend.

In the little time they had, they would spend it somewhere quiet, aside from the noise, the loud people running around the street and cars that would always pass the roads near Lucas' college. That place never changed and they would always entitle it as their's which made it even more special to them.

But it never bothered Jungwoo, not even when Lucas would call in late saying how he wouldn't make it for their little meeting. Because he knew somehow Lucas would always make things right - whenever he had time.

In contrary of what other people might think, Lucas was a rather loud boy, who couldn't take a big smile off his face - even in five years that they've known eachother, Jungwoo only saw him crying four times. He knew how to make people happy, no matter if you were sad or if you already was happy, he could always find some way to bring the best in you. And in some type of way, he really did bring the best in Jungwoo.

Lucas thought Jungwoo how to love himself even when you think the worst of yourself, thought him of things that he would never even learn in school, how to be caring and thoughtful of anyone, no matter if you dislike them or like them. He was a smart kid, and that was all that Jungwoo liked the most about him.

But tonight, when the only thing he needed were some cuddles and a hot cup of chocolate, Lucas wasn't there. On a special day like this, the younger boy had practice. He knew he should be bothered for at least a small bit - not at Lucas, but at his coach who couldn't let him free for one night - but he wasn't. The thought of celebrating it some other day only stayed burried somewhere inside his head. Anniversarries can be celebrated on other days, right?

Jungwoo's arms held a tight grip around the pillow, cuddling it closer to him to provide himself at least something warmer. His eyes stayed glued onto the screen, where was played _The notebook_ , probably one of Jungwoo's least favorite movies - not to get him wrong, he adores the movie with his whole heart, it was just that it made him cry too many times he actually started disliking it. He had so many things on his mind at the moment, that the only time he got back to reality was by a tear that slid down his cheek and fell onto the pillow.

It is the first time Jungwoo cried not because of the movie, but the fact that the only day he needed to spend with Lucas and be happy together with him, he was spending alone inside his house while watching stupid movies. This for sure wasn't the kind of anniversarry he would ever wish for himself.

He didn't want to cry, firstly because he needed to stay strong and crying over small things like this would get him nowhere. Except, these were big things.

It was their fifth year being together. On this day five years ago he met the love of his life and until today they shared every moment together - and today they aren't together.

It somehow feared Jungwoo just the slightest of what kind of future the both would have if they barely see eachother everyday, but he always pushed the thought out of his head, replacing it by six words: "It is going to be okay."

His train of thoughts was interupted by a doorbell. Jungwoo's eyes snapped towards the door, before wipping the remaining tears from his cheeks.

"I'll get it." Moving the pillow to the couch where he was sitting just a moment ago, he yelled to his mum who was in the kitchen probably preparing dinner.

He wasn't sure why he ran towards the door - maybe it wasbecause he thought there would be somebody who would at least give him the tiniest bit of support.

And on the other side of the door, was all the support he needed - Lucas. A man dressed in simple sweatpants and white tee, with a smile that reached his eyes so brightly that it could outshine every star on the sky at that moment. With a small bouquet of daisies, Jungwoo's favorite, that looked like they were freshly cut from somebodies garden and a box of chocolate in his hand, Lucas looked perfect that it was almost impossible for Jungwoo to hold back a smile that was reaching his lips.

"Is my invitation for our anniversarry still open?" Being his cute self, Lucas hid half of his face behind the bouquet, taking a step closer to Jungwoo. In that moment all Jungwoo could feel was happiness, true feeling of pure happiness just having this man in front of him.

With a confident step, Jungwoo's arms reached out and placed themselves around Lucas' waist, before whispering a soft, "For you, always." As a smile overtook their features, they sealed their lips in a short, yet sweet kiss.

"Shouldn't you be in practice?" Jungwoo speaks up as soon as they parted their lips. He saw a small hesitant smile on Lucas, but he just let it go. He's probably just imagining things.

Lucas sighed, his eyes momentarily leaving Jungwoo's. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Jungwoo in contrary, knew there was something going on, especially with the smile Lucas gave him after the sentence - but as he felt his lips on top of his forehead, it felt like all his worries washed away.

"Have you been crying?" Lucas' hand was placed on top of Jungwoo's shoulder, carassing it, which somehow only made Jungwoo more nervous.

"Ah..." The elder quickly whipped the remaining tears that almost dried out under his eyes, not letting Lucas see them anymore. Not wanting to worry the younger even more, the only thing he could do was lie. He couldn't tell him the real truth, at least not now.

"You caught me watching sappy romantic movies again." Smiling up at the taller boy, Jungwoo took the flowers and the chocolates in his left hand, letting his right hand find Lucas', interlacing their fingers together.

Jungwoo pulled him towards the living room, constantly listening to the nagging Lucas gave him about not watching romantic movies. But Jungwoo grew fond of it - it was some kind of a way to show affection in how far they've come with their relationship.

"- because I always end up crying because of them and you hate seeing me like that. And I should only watch it when I'm with you, so you could prevent me from crying. Yes, yes, I heard that millions of times." They both smiled at that, feeling yet another wave of happiness fill the already small room. It was kind of mesmerising for Lucas how much quotes Jungwoo picked up from him. It felt like the elder had some book where he only wrote down miserable, but cute things Yukhei would say, so he could memorize them every now and then. It was actually adorable - at least for Lucas.

"Mum, Xuxi's here!" Jungwoo yelled out towards the kitchen, somehow trying to rearrange the flowers he just got inside the crystal vase on top of the cupboard. His actions were stopped with a gentle hold onto his waist, two strong arms gently turning him around as he was faced towards the younger boy. It looked like his smile won't get away from his face for a while, at least not for now.

"My name always somehow sounds so sweet when it's coming from you." Jungwoo on the other hand, knew Lucas liked when he called him Xuxi. How would he not know when he heard him say that millions of times, every single day. Mention of only one word would get Lucas going, so sweetly rolling of the sweet plum lips of Jungwoo. On one hand, he was annoyed by a huge impact the elder had on him, but on the other hand, it drew him crazy - maybe that's why Jungwoo always repeated it.

"Maybe, I heard that too many times as well." Jungwoo had a smile plastered on every feature on his face, but that soon dissapeared when Lucas' lips connected to his. The elders hands placed themselves on Lucas' cheeks, gently, but with so much warmth that Lucas couldn't help but smile on top of the kiss.

Jungwoo felt fingers rubbing the exposed skin on his lower abdomen, inching upwards with every movement he did - but he didn't mind. And he would keep on not minding if he didn't hear the creak of the kitchen doors opening. With a smile, he parted their lips, whispering a small, "Save those for when we are alone." which only raised a smirk on Lucas' lips. This wasn't the time for him to be dirty or imagining any type of stuff that may happen whe they are alone, locked inside their room - so with a soft push on his shoulder Jungwoo tried erasing the thoughts out of Lucas' head.

"You two don't mind me, I just came to greet Lucas. You can continue with whatever you were doing." Jungwoo's mum said, peaking behind the half-opened kitchen doors. Lucas waved at her as she waved back, holding a small smile on her face.

"Uhm, we'll be upstairs, if you need us. Even though I think you don't." Jungwoo said, sending a look at his mom that clearly sent a message to not interupt them.

"Of course, sweetie. You two have fun." And with only that, his mom dissapeared into the kitchen.

"She won't bother us." The elder slipped his hand in Lucas', intertwining their fingers tightly together. Lucas directed him a smile, a small one.

Jungwoo's hand stayed wrapped around Lucas', as he dragged the younger up the flight of stairs that led right to his room. With a small creak, they shut the doors behind them, Lucas making sure the lock was securely locked preventing anyoe from ruining the moment they plan on having.

The elder wasn't sure what about Lucas at that moment made him smile from ear to ear - the fact that Lucas' face held the slightest of a smirk which only grew wider as he stepped closer to the elder, or just the mere thought of spending one night together after countless nights of loneliness. He wouldn't be lying if he said the nights spent away from Lucas only made him miss the younger even more. There was few night where they would fall asleep together, with their legs wrapped together, enjoying the sweet smell of the parfume Lucas was always wearing. It was the kind of night that Jungwoo enjoyed the most - but they were rare.

"What's that smile for?" Lucas stepped closer, watching how Jungwoo's eyes started twinkling from the dimmed lights inside the small room. His arms found a way around the shorters waist, as they pulled him forward.

"I'm not really sure either." He giggled so sweetly at Lucas that in one moment he felt as if his heart doubled in size. Jungwoo's fingers got caught around the locks of hair that were falling messily on Lucas' tired eyes, moving then to the side, as he watched the corners of Lucas' lips turn into a small smile, but just as sweet. "Maybe I just love having you in my arms after a while."

"Maybe I do too." It was the truth. The only thing Lucas loved more than playing football at the field, hearing loud cheers of both happiness and support coming from the people that were so excitedly and nervously watching every part of the game, was having Jungwoo in his arms. He loved the way his body would casually always react to Jungwoo's hands wrapped around his torso, how every little moment spent with him made his heart skip a few beats.

That's why, whenever he had a chance and even the tiny amount of time, Lucas' arms would always be wrapped around the elder, in any attampt to memorize him even more and have his scent lingering on him for as long as possible.

"I'm so in love with you, you know that?" With a small smile, Lucas said, instantly raising a huge grin on Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo's hands stayed wrapped around the slightly taller male, his fingers interlaced between the soft locks of carmel tinted hair.

Jungwoo opened his lips to say something, but was soon stopped by a pair of soft lips so gently pressed against his own that all he could ever do was melt into the warmness of the touch. Lucas was always the type to kiss softly and slowly, with enough passion that could make Jungwoo's heart skip a few beats - but something about todays kiss seemed warmer and more beautiful, something that even made the shorter feel like millions of butterflies once again woke up inside his stomach.

Jungwoo felt Lucas' hands lifting up his shirt just enough to place his hands on the bare skin on his waist. They moved upwards and back down, making Jungwoo smile into the kiss. He wasn't surprised with Lucas breaking away from the kiss just to plant a trail of butterfly kisses down his cheeks and onto his neck - he always did this whenever he wanted something more, and to Jungwoo it may be the cutest thing ever.

"Why do you always become extra soft before these things?" The elder adjusted his head to give Lucas more space to continue marking his skin with kisses.

"Because you make me all mushy and soft, so I just feel like I need to be soft with you during these things." Lucas mumbled against the elders skin, his hot breath raising chills below his ear.

"I love you." Jungwoo whispered, moving his hands down Lucas' back to bring him a little closer to him. At this moment, Jungwoo was deseprate for the touch, any kind of connection that Lucas could provide him - and just feeling Lucas' fingers drawing small patterns on his stomach was everything that made Jungwoo want more.

Jungwoo was losing himself in the warmth, his eyes half shut as he felt waves of hotness streaming through his body. His thoughts were only directed towards Lucas and his arms and lips covering every inch of his upper body.

In a matter of seconds, Jungwoo felt his back against a soft blanket that was layed over his bed, Lucas' body hoovering above his. The only thing he knew how to do was to smile up at him, and reconnect their lips once again.

In these moments, they would both forget about everything and focus on eachother, the feeling of their hands roaming around their bodies and their lips kissing every possible spot of skin there was left. They found comfort in eachother.

 

 

_Three dates. That's all that it took for Jungwoo and Lucas to fall deeply and madly in love with eachother._

_As they would say, their love started unusually. During four years of high school, on the heated seats of the bus._

_Ever since young, Lucas always prefered taking the bus where ever he was going. It wasn't because he couldn't afford to pay classes and get his drivers license, it was just a case of preference. He liked hanging around people, seeing them smiling as they talked together, people so engrosed into doing something they found interesting as they waited for their bus stop. For him, in contrary of other peoples belives, it was peaceful. He had a lot of time to think about stuff, and just having around twenty minutes until his house, he surely had time._

_Jungwoo, on the other hand, was a bookworm and the only place that always provided him with enough peace and quitness to read his favorite books, was the bus. There he sat, with a different book everyday, a pair of glasses lightly placed on the bridge of his nose - it was almost impossible for Lucas to not notice him._

_Both of them weren't really sure how they noticed eachother in the crowd of people who took the bus daily, but as soon as one saw another, their eyes stayed glued to them. As time passed by, both caught themselves taking small, but meaningful glances at the other boy - Jungwoo's eyes were reading Lucas more than the book in front of himself, while Lucas admired the rays of sun decorating the soft, milky skin of the boy away from him. Surely, there were times where they would get caught by eachother, but at that they would smile, which somehow only made their hearts race a bit more._

_But like with every love story in making there were problems. Both of them were too shy to ever step closer to another and just simply greet them, let alone ask them on a date. Maybe it was just a feeling of rejection that always held them back from taking the First step into something that could possibly change their lives for better, neither of them knew for sure. So that was how four years of high school passed for them. Constantly stealing glances and shy smiles from one another, too afraid to speak up about anything._

_None of them knew that the day Lucas would miss his bus stop due to falling asleep on a warm summer afternoon, was exactly the day their love story would beginn. Surely, in these kind of stuff, the only logical type of situation would be that Lucas would panic, firstly because he was miles away from his home, in the middle of some place that he never saw in his life, and secondly, because, fuck, his next bus is going in five hours - but in the "Jungwoo-Lucas" type of situation, Jungwoo was losing his mind._

_Why you may ask? Because this was the perfect timing to do the First step, the perfect timing to go up to Lucas and just ask him out for a coffee - but at that moment, there was thousands of stuff going around his mind that he couldn't even properly form a sentence, let alone ask somebody out just after they missed their stop. Nonetheless, one thing stayed inside his head. Maybe this is faith. Maybe universe did this just so they could happen. Jungwoo never believed in faith, but that moment only seemed like it was._

_That's when he decided to do something, anything. You can't change your faith, right?_

_On the other side of the road, right below a small shield that was above the bus station, Lucas was mentaly cursing himself. That was, until he felt a light touch on his shoulder that almost made him jump, but as soon as he turned around, his heart almost jumped out of his body._

_It was the boy. A boy that made every beat of Lucas' heart somehow special and and every moment of his day a little bit brighter. Lucas watched him smile shyly, a tint of rose beautifully decorating the apples of his cheeks, that he somehow looked cute._

_"Uhm...." Jungwoo opened his mouth to say something, but the smile that Lucas directed towards him made him even more flustered. "I know this is sudden and minding this situation, you still have five hours to spend here and I just feel like it would be too long to spend it alone, so uhm.... I'm blabbering nonsense, but would you li-..."_

_"Yes!" Lucas said, excitedly, cutting off the whole speech that Jungwoo prepared for this moment. It was a little to say that Jungwoo got a little startled - he would never even expect something like this to happen just moments ago, but here he was asking Lucas out, with something that sounded like he thought of it five minutes ago, which he did. But at the end he got the best possible answer to it. Jungwoo stood in front of him like somebody threw a bucket of ice cold water on him, with his mouth hanging open. It was hard to even say a word after that._

_"Whatever you were going to say, yes. Anything." Lucas suddenly spoke, which brought Jungwoo back to reality for just a split second. "I've been, uhm... kind of waitting for this." He offered him a huge smile, the one that could outshine every star in the universe and Jungwoo once again thought, maybe this really is the love of his life. Little did he know, Lucas was just that._

_Sitting in the nearby cafe with a cup of hot americano and talking about whatever could come first on the mind of the couple, wasn't really the type of a first date that Jungwoo ever imagined. But being with Lucas might have brought another plus to the new experience._

_They talked about everything and nothing, all with shy smiles directed towards one another. It was kind of obvious what the both felt, but being their first date, it wasn't the right moment to admit the feelings._

_Lucas was nervous just as Jungwoo was. Who wouldn't be if you have the prettiest boy in front of you, smiling at you with the most gorgeous smile and with eyes that could make anyone fall in love? It made Lucas' heart swell, somehow bringing smile on his lips._

_In a span of three hours that they've spent inside the cafe, they shared everything about themselves, even their deepest secrets. You would think that maybe sharing every information with somebody that you just met a few moments ago, wasn't the best idea, but they had trust in eachother._

_Jungwoo was never a person to tell anybody what was up in his mind and how twisted something that he always thinks about is, but somehow he felt like he could tell Lucas anything and that he would listen and understand him._

_They exchanged numbers that day, just in case they ever needed some help, in the words of Lucas - they sounded a little bit insecure, but Jungwoo just let them slide._

_What Jungwoo didn't know was that from that day on, Lucas searched for help more than once. It was basically everyday. The elder wasn't that stupid to not know something was up. When a person would text you asking for your helo in choosing what socks he should wear on his football practice, you should know something was definitelly up. But it never really bothered him, it was cute in some way._

_Their messaging continued for a few weeks, until Lucas finally grew enough to ask Jungwoo out on another date. The suggestion wasn't anything fancy - just a movie date at his house, with popcorn and some movies they both liked. Jungwoo like that idea, even though he was having a mental breakdown just thibking about it._

_Jungwoo never really imagined Lucas' house to be one of the biggest ones in the neighbourhood that he was living in. The guy even had a pool in his backyard with a big balcony that was just across of it. It was quite nice actually._

_Lucas welcomed him in his pajama, with his short sleeves rolled all the way up revealing his toned, bronze muscles that it was kind of hard to not look at them. Jungwoo just gulped before he shook the thought away and offered Lucas a smile._

_"Hey!" Lucas said excitedly, which only made Jungwoo's heart beat a little bit faster. "Sorry for welcoming you like this." The taller apologised, his hands showing the pajamas on his body._

_"It's alright." Jungwoo waved it off, before directing a cocky expression towards Lucas, throwing in a small, "Maybe I like the view." as he proceeded to going inside the house. Lucas never expected Jungwoo to have a cocky side opposite of the normal, shy, cute boy next door vibe that he always had, especially with how their First ever meeting went. Even with that, it could only make Lucas want to know more about the mysterious boy._

_Right in the middle of the First movie, Jungwoo started shifting positions, probably because of the thing he was wearing which was a pair of ripped jeans. Of course nobody would be comfortable in those. Judging from the constant looking towards him, Lucas could notice it, and having the greatest mind of them all, he had a few ideas, but he just couldn't get himself to say it outloud, not when this was only their second date. So, he didn't._

_Rather than that, he slowly got up from his seat on the couch and ran towards his room to grab anything to make the elder boy comfortable all throughout this marathon. A pair of pajamas along with a blanket was the First thing he grabbed out of his closet, before making a run back to his date. Jungwoo sat with his legs crossed, looking up at Lucas like a lost puppy, his body shaking for just a small bit due to the coldness that the room fell in._

_"Here have these. I can see you're uncomfortable and I don't want that." Lucas gave him a smile, so warm and radiant that reminded Jungwoo of home. It took him a bit of time to finally decide to take the clothes from him. "The bathroom is down the hall, if you want to change. I'm sure they will fit you."_

_The clothes were just the right size for Jungwoo, maybe a tiny bit larger than his rather small figure, but at least they fitted. Lucas couldn't hide a smile that overtook his features when he saw him - it was cute if he could say. Watching his every step, Jungwoo sat back down, leaving a space between the two bodies, waiting for Lucas to start the movie again._

_"There's nothing funny, why are you smiling?" No, Jungwoo wasn't angry, judging from the smal smile that was hiding on his lips, but it somehow only looked teasing. For just a second, Lucas got scared when Jungwoo came closer to him, snatching the remote control out of his hand, altough the smile on the elders face just reasured him he wouldn't even step on an ant._

_"You just look cute in my clothes." It was the truth, the truth that rose a bright pink blush on the apples of Jungwoo's cheeks. It was kind of endearing to watch his try to hide it, with turning his head away from his in the room that was only illuminated by the television and with just a spot between them. Clearing his throat, Jungwoo just played the movie again, as the room fell into silence._

_There was one thing Lucas learned about Jungwoo that night - the boy hated cliche things your date would do on a movie date that would always happen in movies, like putting one hand around the others shoulder, constantly taking glances at the other and stuff like that._

_There was a time when Lucas would do those things, just smoothly as he would always do, but it only took him one death glare from Jungwoo to smoothly not do those things ever again. At first he though that maybe, the elder was just still uncomfortable with it, thinking that it was only their second date and that there could be plenty of more chances to do it and that he was just rushing it for a bit too much. Already sensing the overthinking the younger was experiencing at that moment, Jungwoo explained it to him, with a tone that was kind of relaxing that it made Lucas only fall for him harder._

_One cliche thing Jungwoo did like, though. During their second movie, Jungwoo's head found a way to rest on Lucas' shoulder, as his fingers traveled down to the others hand, slowly interlacing his fingers between Lucas'. It wasn't something that Lucas ever imagined the other to do, especially with how shy he was from everything he saw before. He could hear his heart beating at the speed of light inside his ears, his whole body suddenly covered in warmth that even Jungwoo could probably feel from how close he was._

_"Your heart is beating really fast right now." The elder chuckled, his eyes directed towards the intertwined hands on his lap._

_"You can hear it?" The stutter in his voice gave away the nervousness Lucas felt throughout that whole moment. He felt Jungwoo's thumb tracing some weird shapes on top of his hand, which he only did to try and calm him down._

_"Mhm..." The elder mumbled, his head turning for just a bit to inhale the sweet scent Lucas had. Lucas never really cuddled anyone in his life, so the feeling of him totally submerging into the warmth that the body next to his gave him was a new feeling which he could get used to._

_"I like the rythm of it. It kind of goes fast, but it slows down at one point and then it take speed after a while. It's relaxing." Jungwoo continued, now already forgeting about the movie that was playing right in front of them. Lucas just let him talk, knowing how his voice could bring even more comfort inside his heart._

_"You Know, I've read somewhere that once you find your soulmate, every moment spent with them will make your heart beat a little faster and would make you do things you've never done before." Jungwoo held onto the others hand tightly, as he felt Lucas' body relax with every word he said. "I'm not really sure if that all is true, but if it is, I guess the movies really were right." The room suddenly became somehow brighter - not because of the light, but more of the pure comfort the two fell into. The both were laughing at what Jungwoo said, with such light hearts that they felt like they've knew eachother for years._

_"You believe in soulmates?" This time, Lucas remained calm, his mind totally endorsed into the comfortable atmosphere that was around the couple. He saw Jungwoo hesitate to say some words at the beginning, somehow trying to think of what to say._

_"I wouldn't say I do truly do believe in them." Lucas watched how Jungwoo's head sudfenly left his shoulder and he was now eye to eye looking at him. "But then again, I never really believed in faith, until the day you missed your bus stop. So maybe now, I do believe in soulmates."_

_Unexpected kisses. One thing that was on the list of Lucas' least favorite things. You can only imagine what kind of a surprise Lucas got when he felt Jungwoo's lips on top of his own. He just stayed there frozen for a whole half a minute, just thinking of what the right thing to do was. This was all he ever wanted, to kiss the boy who he's been dreaming of for years, to finally have him just for himself, but there he is totally confused of what to do in a moment like this._

_But one tiny side of him only told him to go for it, because there is no way of letting this chance go. So he did. He kissed him back. Softly, with enough tenderness that could make Jungwoo realize the feelings he had deep down inside of him._

_The kiss was mixed with love and admiration and longing, so many emotions that they've kept inside of them for all these years that right now got out of their heart. Lucas felt Jungwoo smile in the kiss, the ends of his lips curling against Lucas' lips that it only made Lucas deepen the kiss even more. Their hands stayed intwerlaced between them, the tips of their fingers rubbing against eachothers hands._

_Jungwoo was the one to break the kiss, just to smile that big smile at Lucas which made his heart almost double in size. Lucas' head fell down, his eyes shut with a smile across his face. This was something they both wanted, something that made both of them happy, something that connected them even more._

_"I think we both know why this happened." Jungwoo suddenly said, only to make Lucas chuckle and look up at him again._

_"Are you hungry?" Lucas broke the already awkward silence that the room fell in. Jungwoo just licked his lips, before nodding. "There's this diner just around the corner. We can go like this." The elder just offered him a shy smile and once again, Lucas really thought Jungwoo couldn't get any cuter._

_Yes, they dis go to the diner in their pajamas, and yes, they did eat fries, burgers and milkshakes at midnight, but it never really bothered them how unhealthy that was - it wasn't like they ate that every day._

_Their time together was always fun, with Lucas cracking jokes that were somehow too funny that Jungwoo couldn't even eat properly from laughing too hard, and with Jungwoo telling him stories that happened to him that were both funny and embarrassing, it surely never got boring._

_Without even noticing, they shared one milkshake together, which they only noticed when the drink was halfway done. It made them blush furiously, but even though they continued sharing it._

_The time passed quickly with them having fun that they sat at the diner for well over an hour and a half. There was nobody in the small place at the time like this, and the only que they needed to leave was a dissatisfied look on the face of the waiter._

_Walking back to his house, Lucas gained enough courage to ask Jungwoo to sleep over, on which he only recieved an excited response of yes. It seemed like Jungwoo became much more talkative and opened after the kiss, which somehow made Lucas anxious to see what other sides of Jungwoo he could see in the near future._

_Somewhere in the middle of the night, as the two boys where sleeping on the same couch, each on their own side, Lucas was woken up by the place just beside him sinking down and another body laying closely against his front. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was Jungwoo, especially knowing the whole house was empty._

_The elder boy stayed curled beside him, his head resting on Lucas' shoulder, mumbling some words not even Lucas could understand._

_"It's cold." Jungwoo said through a stutter, his left hand reaching out to grab Lucas' under the covers and tightly intertwine their fingers. This time, Lucas felt much calmer about all of this, even though he could feel his heart doing flips inside his chest._

_"You could have asked me for another blanket, you Know that?" Lucas smiled at the action, happily hugging the elder closer to him._

_"It's nicer like this." Jungwoo's words were muffled behind Lucas' sweater, his voice already drowned in tiredness. But Jungwoo was right. The feeling of him inside Lucas' arms did feel like a dream come true, a dream which Lucas never wanted to end._

_For the next few days, the two didn't really hang out or text that much. Main reason for that was Lucas' match that was scheduled for just a week after the unforgetable night they've spent together. The younger directed more of his free time on practicing, spending almost six hours a day on the field. The only little bit of time they did have for spending together or even texting was during the lunch break at school or late at night when Lucas was done practicing. But even then, Lucas was too tired to bee his old happy and cheerful self._

_That only left Jungwoo feeling extremly lonely. he knew there was no reason for being sad or missing one person in his life when there is a whole group of friends just waiting to hang out with him - but he just couldn't help but feel a huge empty gap between it all._

_Just the night before the match, Lucas called him and with not too much begging, somehow managed to talk Jungwoo into coming to the match. In that moment, Lucas actually seemed more happy than tired, and that was the most Jungwoo heard of him in a week._

_The younger got him the tickets to the First row, right behind the spot where the players could get some rest during the game. He sure was confused as to why Lucas would buy the most expensive tickets just for him, but what made him even more confused was the fact that at the same bench where he was sitting were only sitting partners of Lucas' teamplayers. Not quite sure of the answer to his assumptions, he shook the thoughts off his mind, before directing his eyes into searching for Lucas._

_In his surprise, Lucas was already running towards the spot where Jungwoo was seated, his face lit up with the brightest smile Jungwoo could possibly see. Jungwoo smiled back, before standing up to come near the fence. In a matter of seconds, Lucas was already hugging him, both of his hands wrapped securely around Jungwoo's waist._

_"I seriously thought you wouldn't come." Lucas mumbled against the skin of Jungwoo's neck, before immediately pulling back to look at Jungwoo._

_"You are playing, I wouldn't miss it for a thing." Jungwoo chuckled, his hands resting on top of Lucas' shoulders._

_"Hey, I hav-..." Lucas was just about to say, when one of his teammates yelled out for him._

_"Lucas, you have ten minutes with your boyfriend, after that we start." A guy a lot shorter than both Jungwoo and Lucas, with light Brown hair said. From what Jungwoo heard from Lucas, that was Taeyong, the teams captain._

_One thing stayed inside Jungwoo's mind, though. He refered to him as Lucas' boyfriend, which was far from the truth, but it still caused a faint blush to appear on the elders face. Lucas' head was turned back, looking at Taeyong, but even then Jungwoo could see the bright smile he had on his face due to the reference._

_"Dumbass, he's not my boyfriend." The younger's hand suddenly grabbed a hold of Jungwoo's as he yelled back, which took Jungwoo by surprise, but nonetheless his heart still did a little skip as it always did. The same moment Jungwoo's eyes left the sight of their interlaced hands, he was already face to face with Lucas. "Yet." A whisper, almost inaudible for anyone that was even an inch away from them, but Jungwoo somehow caught it - he was definitely flustered by it, but as much as he tried to hide it, he kept failing._

_"As I was saying, I have some time until the game. You want to go take a walk? It's somehow crowded in here." Jungwoo just gave him a tiny smile, as he let Lucas lead him out of the main field area._

_Not wanting to be late for his own game, they didn't really get too far away from the field - maybe just a few meters, but they still found a way to hide from the eyes of the people who were just eagerly waiting for some scandal to happen._

_Their interlaced hands swayed back and forth as they walked, giggles and laughs creating such a warm atmosphere around them that it was almost impossible to not feel even a hint of love between them._

_"Sorry about Taeyong. They somehow found out about us hanging out and they keep on teasing me. I don't want you to get uncomfortable." Lucas said, his feet kicking the piles of rocks that were underneath his feet. He watched them closely, as if they were the most interesting thing at that moment._

_"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Jungwoo replied._

_"You don't?" The younger suddenly stopped them in their tracks, looking somehow confused from what Jungwoo just told him._

_"Yes. I mean, why would I mind?" It seemed like Jungwoo's mind wasn't functioning at that moment. He knew there was something going to happen, but he never planned this by himself and surely didn't want to be the first one to make the right move in the wrong time. This was wrong time._

_"We've been on quite a few dates now, we text eachother every second of the day, we already cuddled, kissed, held hands. I think it's obvious, we do, in some way, like eachother. Right?" This seemed like a poor imitation of how their first meeting went - Jungwoo was flustered, rambling sentences that were consisting of more stutters than actual words and Lucas just staring at him like a lost puppy._

_But the already awkward atmosphere that was continuing to rise around them was interupted by Lucas nodding, before mumbling a short, but sweet "Yes.", that made them both smile._

_"Then, why are we still pretending that there isn't anything?" Jungwoo surely was scared of the answer, his heart racing as if he just ran a thousand miles. Although, deep down inside of him, there was a hint of hope. A feeling that already told him, Lucas would know what he's talking about._

_"Are you implying what I think you are?" What made Jungwoo's heart at least a tiny bit calmer was a smile that instantly took over Lucas' features, his eyes suddenly twinkling from happiness._

_"I want Lucas and Jungwoo to be a thing. I want us to be a thing." He said with a hesitant smile, his thumb rubbing against Lucas' hand in a nervous way._

_"Do I need to kiss you to confirm my answer?" In a second, Lucas' hands were on the elders waist, pulling him a tiny bit closer._

_"Only if the answer is yes." With a smile on his face, Lucas connected their lips together. Filled with giggles and laughs, this was Jungwoo's favorite kiss he has ever shared, with anyone. It was silly and playful, mixed with the soft and warm lips of Lucas on top of his own, the duo was perfect - and seeing how much both of them enjoyed it, it was all they needed to continue with their pace._

_"It's million yes' for you." Lucas only stopped the kiss to whispered those words against Jungwoo's lips, as he felt another smile raising itself on the elders face. With only one last kiss, Jungwoo lulled away, his hands once again finding Lucas'._

_Jungwoo licked his lips, directing his eyes to look only at Lucas. "As much as I know you would love to stay here and be with me, you're going to miss the game." He said, his hand ruffling the fallen pieces of hair on Lucas' forehead. "We can hang out after you finish."_

_They stayed like that for another minute, until Jungwoo finally dragged Lucas back to the main field. Lucas' teammates were already getting ready to play, but Lucas still decided to stay with Jungwoo just until some of the players start getting pissed. Neither to say, he couldn't care less if they were pissed or not._

_"You know, I wouldn't mind a kiss for good luck." Lucas said once Jungwoo was seated on his regular place. Yes, Jungwoo might have been terrified to already reveal their relationship in front of the whole school, but he never really found the right reason why. Maybe it was just the feeling inside his head that always told him people might gossip about it and talk awful things. But, the look on Lucas' face was almost irresistible for him not to get a kiss._

_That's why he kissed him, shortly and sweetly, which already got the people around them in confusion, but Jungwoo didn't mind. Let them be jealous._

_"I'm winning this one for you." That got Jungwoo laughing, as he watched his boyfriend ran off to his teammates. He certainly didn't miss the small glances Lucas would take at him here and there, as if he was making sure Jungwoo was still there, exhilarating watching him throw a ball around the field, with a smile so big that only shouted proudness and happiness._

_Lucas did indeed win the game, with two of the four goals scored himself. As much as Lucas was excited about the win, the same excitement shared Jungwoo. It was the first game he watched Lucas play, as his boyfriend, not as just an annoying school boy with a crush. And just that made the happiness rise inside of him._

_On that night, Lucas was invited to celebrated the win with his teammates, in the local bar that wasn't too far from their school. Lucas, on Jungwoo's surprise, ditched them all, saying how he had much important things to do, while carefully getting a hold of Jungwoo's hand. That was the same moment, Jungwoo knew the ride of being in a relationship with the most famous football player in his school, might go just smoothly the way he never thought it would._

_They spent a night together - not with sex, but in eachothers arms. Cuddled up inside Lucas' arms, the younger leaving soft kisses against his forehead - it might have been the best type of night he's spent in a while. They shared kisses of passion, along with Lucas constantly reminding Jungwoo of how lucky he was to have him, on which Jungwoo giggled, letting the younger boy have a few moments of admiration._

 

 

"I missed you." Jungwoo mumbled against Lucas' chest, his body trying to adjust to the warmth the younger was providing him. They layed close to eachother, their legs tangled together, while Lucas' fingers were busy playing with the soft locks of Jungwoo's hair.

"I missed you, too, Woo." Jungwoo smiled against his chest to the nickname - a nickname Lucas started to use right around the time they hit 6 months together. Woo, it always sounded somehow soft coming from Lucas.

"Was work tiring?" Lucas asked, pressing a gentle kiss on top of Jungwoo's forehead. He felt Jungwoo move, in some way trying to get even closer to the younger.

Jungwoo worked in the biggest restaurant in the city, situated right in the centre. The restaurant was full most of the time, mostly with bussiness partners discussing the possibilities of starting a new project together, which only meant Jungwoo needed to work his ass off. Considering the fact his job was full time, he never complained to anyone about how tired he was or how many days he got home with sore feet or a headache.

"Work is always tiring." Jungwoo answered, briefly, adjusting the blanket that was covering the lower part of his body. "Today, a new company had a business meeting and they just stayed there for almost five hours, so I needed to stay overtime, to serve them."

"Why don't you quit? It would be easier."

"My boss won't ever let me quit. Because he knows I'm the only one willing to work overtime and not complain about it." Lucas heard Jungwoo sigh deeply and shortly, followed with, "I may end up tired everyday, but I like this job. Trust me." Jungwoo reassures him, pressing a gentle, almost light kiss on Lucas' chest. Lucas doesn't answer, but just lets himself believe that what his boyfriend is saying is the truth.

"So, am I ever going to find out why you haven't had practice today?" Jungwoo rolls over, right on top of Lucas, his head proping itself on his hands that were laid on the youngers chest. The other looked at him with a nervous smile, that sent Jungwoo to a panic alert.

"Uhm...Well... My coach gave me this idea, but I didn't want to do it, so he got mad and I left." The youngers tone was somehow distinct, almost worried in some kind, but also annoyed, which only made fear crawl up Jungwoo's bones. Lucas was never the type to get annoyed or angry because of small, not meaningful things that only appeared every once in a while - so this might only be something big.

Jungwoo kept looking at him, not in fear, but in more curiosity, his twinkling eyes watching how every curve on Lucas' face changes with his every thought. He doesn't want to speak, but rather waits until Lucas finally understands that the silence only means he should start explaining what was really happening.

"He offered me to be the team's captain." Lucas continues, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in a rather nervous way. Jungwoo's face suddenly changes, as his eyes grew larger, his head shooting up from his layed out arms.

"Xuxi, that's amazing!" Jungwoo whispers, so softly, with the smile brighter than the one when they first kissed, and his eyes holding only happiness in them. Lucas tries to hold back a smile, not because he was actually happy he got to be the captain, but because seeing Jungwoo so happy for him, felt endearing in some kind of way that it was impossible to feel any kind of happiness.

"But I declined." The younger continued, Jungwoo already directing a death glare at him. "But before you start asking why, if I were to become a captain, that means I should be at practuce more than I already am, and, in all honesty, I don't want that." Lucas reached out, moving a strand of hair out of Jungwoo's face.

"I'd rather be a normal player and spend as much time with you, than be a captain and see you only on weekends." Lucas pulled Jungwoo closer, both of his hands hugging the elders waist. A whole another glow took over Jungwoo's face at that moment - a tint of blush appearing on top of his prominent cheekbones.

"I don't want me to interfere in making your dreams come true." Jungwoo slid one finger down Lucas' jawline, steading it just below his chin.

"I want everyone to know about the legendary Wong Yukhei." With the moonlight sipping through the curtains in the half illuminated room, Jungwoo's eyes held a tiny sparkle, which Lucas immediately noticed. But even behind a bright smile, Lucas knew there was a lot of hurt hidden inside of him.

"Trust me, I would ditch my whole career as a footballer, just for you." Lucas said, running his hand through the soft locks of the elders hair. Jungwoo leaned into the touch, almost inaudible sound leaving his mouth, somewhat like a giggle.

"You know, after that, I don't think my heart can take anymore sweet words." He chuckled, resting his fingers on the skin of youngers neck. "But don't do that, okay?" He suddenly become serious, but his eyes didn't give away the little sparkle that was there all along. Lucas didn't answer him, but rather leaned in, pressing a long kiss on top of his forehead, after on his lips.

He saw Jungwoo smile softly, but genuinely, his eyes lightly shut. It took Lucas a couple of minutes to actually convince himself that the last five years were something more than a dream, an almost unbelievable dream, which somehow brought only the best in him.

Never did he know he would fall in love with someone so perfect and unbelievable amazing, somebody with the heart made of pure gold - and most importantly, somebody who he wanted to protect as a drop of water in his hand.

Lucas watched his boyfriend trace lines on his chest, tiredly and slowly, his hands pressed around the elders waist. It was soothing and calming for a few minutes, Lucas only concentrating on the soft fingers layed over the pieces of his hot skin and Jungwoo's breathing.

"How did you manage to be together for half a decade with this mess?" The younger said, seeing Jungwoo direct his gaze back up to his boyfriend. He gave him a tiny smile, lifting his hand to place it on Lucas' cheek.

The look they shared together lasted for not over 30 seconds, that it felt like Jungwoo was thinking hard over his answer, which in one way scared the younger for just a small bit. Jungwoo swiped his thumb against the apples of Lucas' cheeks, before answering with a simple, "Because I love that mess.", which was the only right answer Lucas needed.

The elder opeed his mouth to say a word, but was quieted down by Lucas' pressing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. He felt Jungwoo smile just the slightest, the corners of his lips curling upwards against the youngers lips.

The kiss starts off slow and soft, their fingers trailing the lines of the others body, their arms, waist, chest, so timidly that it almost felt like they were too afraid or shy to touch the bare skin. They kept moving their lips in perfect sync, keeping their lips closed and opening them slightly to provide enough space for the other to continue.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Jungwoo's hand ran through Lucas' hair, his shoulders slunching upwards to lift just a little bit of weight off his lover. Lucas took that as a chance to graze the tip of his tongue against the elders bottom lip, gently pulling it between his teeth.

The only thing on his mind right in that second was Jungwoo, every little move he did, every single smile he ever gave him, all the times he made him seem like the happiest man alive - just an overall picture of Jungwoo. He was intriguing in all the ways.

The elder took his time when kissing Lucas, almost everytime, and today wasn't an exception. He kissed him slowly and tenderly, as if afraid that if he speeds up or lets go, Lucas would somehow dissapear. Jungwoo knows his limits with him, all the borders he can't cross in the kissing to turn into something else - this time all he needed were Lucas' soft lips.

It seems like it took them only a few seconds for the kiss to turn into something eager, both of them taking sharp intakes of air to continue with the kissing. Jungwoo took Lucas' bottom lip, gently sucking and tugging on it - something he never did, Lucas knew that, but in that moment it sent a rush of tingles down his spine.

They lost a track of time in their own little fantasy, that the only thing that pulled them away was Lucas' giggle caused by Jungwoo accidentally bumping their teeth together.

Foreheads pressed together in an attempt to calm their breathing and stop the giggles that suddenly filled the quiet room, they both stared at eachother with a newfound happiness - a feeling suddenly totally unfamiliar to them.

It took Lucas by surprise when Jungwoo leaned forward, giving small butterfly-like kisses all over his lips - this wasn't anything Jungwoo would ever do, he was never the type to kiss this much, in contrary, Lucas was. And even though it didn't bother the younger, he still found it strange.

"You never do that, Woo." Lucas giggles yet again, as Jungwoo pecked his lips quickly, before stopping just to direct him a look that only means worry for Lucas. "I'm not saying that I don't like it," The younger continued, watching carefully for any kind of change on Jungwoo's face, "because, _fuck_ , I love these sudden things you do full of tenderness and love, but you never do this much kisses. It's not your thing."

Lucas laughed nervously, to break the intense atmosphere that wrapped up the room. No, he didn't have any intention of telling Jungwoo to stop, let alone hurt him with his words, but for only a second he thought he did.

Jungwoo sighed, his eyes closing for just a second, before he opened them again and looked at the boy beneath him. "I didn't want you to know this, but I feel like after all these years you should know." It would be a lie if Lucas said he didn't feel any fear as his boyfriend said those words - he doesn't let it show though. Lucas doesn't wait any moment, as he pulled himself up, to sit against the head rest of the bed, sitting the elder on his lap. He caressed Jungwoo's arm, as a sign letting him know he's here to list to him.

"Lucas, I miss you so much. I know I don't show it and that I act like I don't care if we don't see eachother on the days when we scheduled to meet eachother or when there's something important going on in our relationship. I do care, as much as I do care about you and seeing you happy. That's why I never said anything, I was afraid that it might jeopardise your job." Jungwoo stoped, breaking eyecontact with the younger, his head falling down to his chest.

"And now that we are finally together after what seems like years and not 5 days, I feel the need to know that you are actually here and that you won't leave any second because of your job. I guess I'm just too scared of losing you and what we have." Jungwoo didn't let himself break down in front of him like that, he was always keen on crying when nobody was watching him - but he couldn't control a single tear that ran down his cheek and onto the sheets.

In contrary of what Jungwoo thought could happen, Lucas slips one finger under his chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes. The younger could feel his heart shutter in tiny micro pieces when he saw two brown orbs looking at him, twinkling from the pool of tears in them.

"Baby, listen, there's no need to feel scared because of that. I've been with you for five years, and not even once did I think of letting you go. _Fuck_ , not even for one second. You make me happy, okay? And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." The younger gave him a small smile when he heard a sniffle, but his heart softened at the look in front of him.

"Were you crying because of that when I came here, as well?" Jungwoo nodded once, wiping the remaining tears on his cheeks. Not knowing what to do anymore, Lucas only hugged the smaller boy to his chest, letting him rest his head on his bare chest.

"Next time you feel like that, please tell me, call me, and I'll come rushing to you. I don't care if I miss practices, you and your feelings are much important than my stupid job. Okay?" His right hand was going up and down the elders back, soothing him in any way he could. Jungwoo just nodded against his chest, his hands wrapping around the youngers torso - it was such an adorable sign of affection and cry for help which Jungwoo needed all this time, that it made Lucas' heart swell.

He held him tightly like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only 5 minutes, just until Jungwoo broke it. "Should we go shower?" Even though he held a smile on top of his face, his voice still managed to break from the crying. Without breaking the silence between them, Lucas just grinned at him, leading him towards a small bathroom just beside the elders room.

The shower they took was everything but short - they managed to pour every single thought they had in their heads for the past months, from what has been bothering them to what has been making them sad and worried, in just half an hour that the shower lasted.

"Lu, come see this." Jungwoo stood in front of the biggest window in his room, watching a set of fireworks exploding on the night sky. The younger came as soon as he heard his name being called, with a step almost as if he was flying. "Somebody prepared fireworks. I wonder what's happening." He continued, his eyes sparkling from the fireworks.

Lucas pressed his body againts his boyfriends one and wrapped his arms around his lower part. He felt Jungwoo melt into the hug, leaning his head closer to the youngers shoulder. Lucas took a glance at Jungwoo, who was so mesmerized by the lines and sparkles the fireworks were doing on the dark blue background, that it was almost too cute to look at.

"Those are for you." Lucas said, shooting a look towards the sky, before pressing a kiss on the elders temple. He knew Jungwoo was surprised and excited by them, judging from the look he gave him at that moment - which only made his heart speed up even more.

"You did those? For me?" Jungwoo asked, his head tilted to look at Lucas.

"Yeah, it goes well with the moment." Jungwoo could swear he heard a hint of nervousness behind Lucas' rather deep voice, but he let it slide past his mind. He's probably imaging it.

"What moment? We aren't even doing anything..." Jungwoo giggled at that, his eyes directed once again on the night sky. The arms that were once placed on top of his waist, suddenly dissapeared as he heard Lucas rumbling with something behind his back.

"A moment that is about to happen now." Lucas said, despite the nervousness in his voice, his right arm sneaking back on Jungwoo's waist. His other hand held a small box right in front of Jungwoo, opened revealing a silver ring, with pieces of diamonds engraved in it.

"Marry me?" The younger whispered just below Jungwoo's ear, watching how his hands immediately flew to cover his mouth. Jungwoo turned around, his eyes not leaving the small ring inside the box that Lucas was holding in his shaky hands. He giggled to himself, taking a look at Lucas again, just to find a smile on his face, as nervous as he is now.

"Lucas, you...I...Oh my." Instead of answering his question, Jungwoo started looking through his pockets, leaving Lucas more confused than ever. He pulled out a box, similar to Lucas', and reached out to give it to Lucas. The younger stared at the box dumbfounded, his mind confused, not with the fact that Jungwoo still didn't answer his question, but more with the whole situation happening. He stretched his arm to take the box from Jungwoo, carefully opening it to reveal a round ring, almost similar to the one Lucas had, but this one with a date engraved on the inside of it. Their first date.

And that's when it hit him. Jungwoo was proposing to him as well, on the same day, at the same time, that it almost felt like they planned this together. A grin spread across Lucas' face, as he directrf his eyes back on the elder boy, who was too busy with what seemed like studying Lucas' face.

"I was supposed to do it a few months ago, but I got scared you might reject. But after I told you everything in the shower, I thought today is the right day. But look what happened now." Jungwoo said shyly, looking at something on the floor like it was the most interesting thing at that moment. He saw Lucas walking towards him, hurriedly, before placing both of his arms on Jungwoo's cheeks and lifting his head up.

" _Gosh_ , I would marry you right now, if I could. So, please, stop talking." Lucas' eyes held a special sparkle in them, the one which wasn't there the whole night, that Jungwoo thought maybe he was crying - from happiness, because surely, Jungwoo is about to do just that.

His mind became a blur as he felt the youngers lips on top of his - this kiss was full of excitement and happiness, full of giggles and Jungwoo's tears, it was, in some weird type of way, cute. Jungwoo felt overwhelmed with feelings that he stopped to inhale enough air to keep him from passing out. Once he felt good enough to think straight, with a smile, his eyes lifted up to look at Lucas.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked worriedly, as Jungwoo nodded, keeping a tiny smile on top of his, already tears stained, face. "Please, don't cry. You've cried enough tonight." He continued, his thumb moving along his skin to wipe the tears away from the gorgeous face.

It was amazing how only one act of affection could make Jungwoo feel like he's on top of the whole world, like he's the only man alive. Because Lucas always made him feel like he really is the only one.

With not too much asking, they both slipped the rings on eachothers fingers. Yes, it surely did take them a moment to get back to reality after seeing the rings for the first time on their hands, but knowing that they will stay there for as long as forever, only made them happier.

"I guess I'm really getting married to this mess." Jungwoo smiled at the reference from a while ago, his hands holding tightly onto the shirt on Lucas' body.

"Ahh, you really are something, Kim Jungwoo. How am I gonna spend the rest of my life with a tease like you?" Lucas said, jokingly, just to break the monotone atmosphere.

"The rest of your life, huh?" Jungwoo gave him a teasing look, one of his eyebrows raised. This is one of many times Jungwoo heard Lucas say those words, only this time it is real, they are really taking a chance at spending all their lives together, side by side.

Lucas reached out and took a hold of Jungwoo's much smaller hands, as he whispers, "Baby hands," which brought yet another smile, along with a blush, on Jungwoo's face. He intertwined them, eyes constantly watching the sparkly rings on both of their hands, as he snapped a photo, in a milisecond.

Jungwoo didn't even oppose when Lucas gave him the idea of posting the news on instagram with the cheesy caption every couple would write underneath their photos - moreover, Jungwoo was the one to hit the send button as soon as he saw it pop up on the screen.

That night, after answering millions of texts from their friends and millions of comments under the photo that somehow everyone saw even when it was 2 a.m., Lucas and Jungwoo fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed, in eachothers arms, like they loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it, my first luwoo fic!!
> 
> tbh this was supposed to be uploaded back in july, but I kept on changing the plot a lot and my writers block was the worst, so now I'm really glad I finally finished this up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did
> 
> my twitter is @wonuufied , so if you want to talk, you can message me on there.
> 
> I would be really grateful if you could give me some feedback on what you think about it and if I should change anything :)
> 
> I love you


End file.
